The Core is concerned with support for the four projects in the Program Project. There are two main areas that will be supported. The Core will be responsible for design, synthesis and production of monoclonal antibodies and antibody fragments for use by all four projects. In addition, the Core provides centralized organization of the essential services for Projects 9 and 10 including equipment maintenance and computing.